Sinbreaker
Sinbreaker 'is a very young Night Elf Demon Hunter loyal to the Alliance, using her dark powers to hunt down its enemies wherever she can. She is young and inexperienced, yet very well-trained and powerful, a dangerous threat to any evildoers she may cross paths with. The young apprentice of 'Starbreaker, Sinbreaker took on a cursed name of her own when Starbreaker ultimately met his demise battling the Burning Legion. Biography Early life Born as '''Illeana '''into a small hunting commune in the southern outskirts of Ashenvale forest, to the commune's butcher and chef, Amalia Nightflower, the girl who would one day become Sinbreaker grew up in relative comfort and ease, learning the fine art of cutting and preparing the meat brought in by the hunters, as well as cooking exquisite meals. Cry of the Warsong When Illeana was nearing her 300th birthday, a significant occasion for her as it would allow her to take her place as an adult in the commune and finally be allowed to partake in trade with other settlements in Ashenvale, her life was suddenly and painfully changed in a completley different direction when the Warsong clan led by Grom Hellscream invaded Ashenvale to gather lumber for the Horde's new settlements in Kalimdor. As a small community with only a handful of hunters to defend it against wild beasts, Illeana's home village was utterly destroyed by the rampaging Warsong clan, with only handfuls of civilians escaping the carnage while the hunters died fighting the invaders. As the village butcher, Amalia had the strength and skill to cleave a stag's head from its neck with a single chop, and chose to remain in the village, surprising those orcs who mistook her simple kitchen axe for a harmless tool and gutting them open where they stood. Illeana refused to abandon her mother, but was unable to stand up to the attacking orc warriors, instead cowering, wounded and terrified as the orcs surrounded and murdered her mother along with the rest of the village's defenders. The Hunter When the orcs found Illeana - an easy task, as she could not get very far with her injuries - they dragged her back into the burning village to present as a prize to their Chieftain, Grom Hellscream, who the raiding party's commander assumed would be greatly pleased with a live prisoner to interrogate. He dispatched runners to the Warsong Lumber Camp, from where Hellscream led the Warsong clan's excursion into Ashenvale, yet as soon as the runners breached the treeline around the village glade, they vanished into thin air. The same fate befell the two Grunts who were sent to investigate. Alarmed, the Warsong raiding party gathered up into a close formation - as their mystery attacker had hoped. Clustered so tightly together, the orcs' numbers meant little as the Demon Hunter broke through the smoke of the burning buildings, twin glaives tearing the greenskins to shreds. Personality and Traits Sinbreaker is emotionally distant for the most part, her own emotions broken and twisted by her ruined life and her harsh training, and the emotions of others are of little concern to her because the Fel taint that permeates her has stripped away most of her sympathy for others - while she still pities those in pain and will help those in danger, she cares only that they are alive and safe, not what they think or feel. Appearance Sinbreaker's youth is almost completley lost from her appearance, scarred and worn with battle and Fel taint. Her body is tattooed in black arcane patterns and her hair is dry and has the colour of grey mould, the once lush green hair of the young Illiande faded and dark from the touch of the Fel. Category:Night Elves Category:Demon Hunters Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters